


FLASHPOINT

by joli_camarillo



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism-Maya and Carina were un-aware, Other, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Carina and Maya are so in love; they caN barely keep their hands off of each other. Thisbegins with the interlude between all-night sex and the morning, when the first time onesays I LOVE YOU TO THE OTHER...early morningUnknown to the distracted lovers, they're spied on...(see Chapter 2)-EXPLICIT FF SEX INCLUDING ORAL AND SEX TOYS-
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Eva Vasquez/Jack Gibson, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	FLASHPOINT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Libbylou22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbylou22/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina and Maya are so in love; they caN barely keep their hands off of each other. This  
> begins with the interlude between all-night sex and the morning, when the first time one  
> says I LOVE YOU TO THE OTHER...early morning 
> 
> Unknown to the distracted lovers, they're spied on...(see Chapter 2)
> 
> -EXPLICIT FF SEX INCLUDING ORAL AND SEX TOYS-

A back draft is an explosive event caused by a fire, resulting from rapid re-introduction of oxygen to combustion in an oxygen-depleted  
environment, for example, the breaking of a window or opening of a door to an enclosed space. Back drafts present a serious threat to  
firefighters-even when they are not on duty...MAYA BISHOP can attest to that!

She loses her breath around Dr. Carina DeLuca; her skin heats up and the blood boils in her veins: when they kiss, and their lips separate  
a back draft could be said to occur. No other man or woman has ever caused this type of reaction in the thirty-ish blonde fire captain...  
granted NIKKI is still listed as one of the best in class in the lesbian lover category, and JACK GIBSON is highly-skilled in the bedroom as  
well; Carina though is in a class by herself.

The first _I LOVE_ surprisingly was spoken by Maya, whispered early one morning after some very very good sex. In her mind  
she's said it to a sleeping woman (Carina was NOT ASLEEP, as Maya discovered later); emboldened by daylight, she repeated it at breakfast.

"I heard you last night, Maya. And I feel the same, mio caro". (my darling)

"Oh, You SNEAKY...why I OUGHTA"-which Carina interrupts with a a searing hot kiss. Just as they are about to get into some heavier action,  
Carina's paged from Grey-Sloan (an expectant mother arrived on site, still not sufficiently dilated to go into labor); "We probably have two hours  
before the next page", she grins.

In one motion, she slips Maya's robe down off of her shoulders, exposing her large, pendulous breasts. she was loving it. Her whole frame  
tingles and her pussy is now very moist. Carina adores sucking, squeezing, kneading, cuddling, licking, and hefting blonde companion's impressive  
endowments. What she does to them qualifies as true worship...going for the gusto, Carina's hot lips and wet tongue savor Maya's luscious, thick-nippled  
jugs. Her eyes closed in response to the incredible pleasure coursing through her veins, Maya caresses the brunette woman's soft dark hair, kissing her  
forehead repeatedly and gasping aloud, she's so caught up in the incredible moment. She doesn't resist when Carina takes a final, loving lick between her  
heaving bosoms, kissing her way rapidly over her toned abs to where her pretty pink puss nestled between her strong, study thighs.

Carina's hot breath wafts over the 'thick' blonde's pussy, then her wet tongue licks hungrily at her juicy, flaming twat circling continually. The intense  
sucking is MORE intense-the Italian Attending apparently intends to suck every single drop of love juice out of her lover. Tilting her body back with her  
eyes closed, Maya left hand, tangled in Carina's long dark tresses, shoves the nibbling, lapping OB's harder than she intended against her shaven mound,  
coming powerfully not once, but twice, within a few intense minutes. Carina's lovely mouth was filled with her lover's succulent squirts. And she wanted  
more.

With Maya perched atop the kitchen island, Carina retrieves a harnessed dildo from a lower cabinet and buckles it on. She places one of Maya's ankles  
atop one of her shoulders, the other crooked around her waist; her dark eyes locked on those of her lover's glazed blue ones; she pushes in deeply; with  
the thumb of her right hand, Carina rubs Maya's clit gently, thrusting more emphatically while her girlfriend squirms and sighs endearments. The long,  
medium thick rubber dildo scrubs its tip against Maya's cervix and to complete the orgasm hat trick, the over-stimulated SD supervisor gushes out her  
juices yet again, squirting onto both rutting women's groins and thighs. Her slender ships continue thrusting slowly, even as she leans in to press tender  
kisses onto Maya's lips-the deep affection is evident to the two voyeurs enjoying the show...

Andrea Herrera-Sullivan and her husband, Robert Sullivan leave as quietly as they entered (using the spare key Andrea retained from when she resided there  
previously. They pull out of the driveway, intending to hurry home as quickly as possible; they find that they cannot, and Robert pulls into the nearest alley:  
his jeans are unbuckled, and together with his boxer briefs shoved down around his calves. For Andy (who's wearing a skirt) she simply slips off her lacy  
red undies (not so simply, as it turns out-getting the undergarment off over her high-heeled pumps are a small challenge)...then she swings one leg over his  
lap, and aligns the head of his prick with already wet outer labia...he slides in half, and when her back bows hesitates until she nods 'yes' and he delivers three  
more inches. Gravity and her increasing wetness do the rest...

"I can't get enough of you...ever", Andy pants, nipping at the the hollows in his neck-one side, and then the other. He hooks his muscular forearms under her  
armpits, bringing her the rest of the way onto his straining fire-pole. "Ahhhh....ahhhh; oooo! she coos, grinding her hips in tight circles. "A-AC Baby; you're  
burning me up" she moans, and he fumbles for the air conditioning control. Forced air cools their over-heated skin, though her nipples, still tightly confined  
in her bra, feel like acorns heated within their shells. "I'm gonna...FAINT; God what your beautiful verga: me tienes conquistada" (dick/cock...you've conquered  
me), is what Andrea Herrera shouts before vanquished, her orgasm sweeps her away like a strong tide; Robert joins her just behind.

They remain as they are for about fifteen minutes, finally stirring and heading home (after a brief clean-up with wet wipes). Not quite sated, they fully expect to  
pick this up again at home,


End file.
